


Entre cuatro paredes

by KyasurinW



Category: GTA V, GTA roleplay, SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: Lemon, M/M, SpainRP, VolkovxHoracio, volkacio - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyasurinW/pseuds/KyasurinW
Summary: El CNP se reúne para una noche animada en donde Horacio no pasará por desapercibido los gestos evasivos de Volkov. Después de unas copas puede que el desenlace de la historia cambie.
Relationships: Horacio Pérez/Viktor Vólkov
Kudos: 30





	Entre cuatro paredes

Las paredes revestidas por ladrillos negros sumían al garito en un ambiente lúgubre, pero de extraña manera, acogedor. Había varios posters de bandas de rock y de marcas comerciales de cerveza adornando las paredes. En el fondo de la estancia un par de sillones de terciopelo verde eran ocupados por tres hombres, cuyas expresiones divertidas revelaban una conversación animada y en las mesitas de roble oscuro que tenían en frente se enfilaban vasos de licor, copas vacías, y un cenicero desbordante con colillas a medio terminar. Cuatro luminarias incrustadas en el techo alumbraban lo suficiente para permitirle a la bartender distinguir entre las estanterías copiosas de botellas.   
Frente a la barra estaba el escenario con los reflectores apagados y el telón arremangado a los lados. Había varios amplificadores encimados uno sobre el otro, así como un bajo mal recargado en una de las bocinas gigantes. Justo encima a la izquierda, sobre una señal de precaución, luces rojizas de neón enmarcaban el nombre del bar, en cuya tipografía torcida se leía Tequi-La-La. La música ochentera resonaba por cada rincón del lugar, marcando ritmo al son de I’m so excited de las Pointer Sisters. Al pie de la tarima se recargaban Conway y Volkov, ambos sosteniendo vasos bajos rellenados de su bebida predilecta: whisky y vodka, respectivamente.  
Horacio no tardó en reparar en el dúo que conversaba recelosamente apartado del grupo de policías.  
—Míradlos, ni porque se supone que estamos aquí reunidos para convivir se atreven a acercarse, somos los comemierda —reprochó y le dio el último sorbo a su tarro de cerveza. El gusto amargo terminó por anidarse en el fondo de su garganta.   
—¿Qué? ¿Tienes celos que Volkov le presta más atención al viejo que a ti? —apuntó Gustabo mientras se giraba sobre el taburete, mirando la escena con detenimiento—. Señorita, otra ronda de lo mismo, por favor —señaló ambos tarros vacíos.   
—Qué va. Si me está ignorando a propósito, se nota. Está picado. —Horacio se recargó de espaldas a la barra, apoyando los antebrazos sobre ella.   
—Pero ¿cuántas lleváis, compañeros? —dijo Gregorio, con una sonrisa en la cara, haciendo referencia a los más de cinco tarros vacíos que la bartender retiraba de la barra. Le hizo un gesto vago con la mano, pidiendo un refill.  
—Aquí el deshidratado es Horacio —le señaló—. Yo es que pura cerveza artesanal, pero la de aquí sabe a culo, así que solo me he bebido un par para tampoco quedar como el único sobrio.  
—Ostia, pues cuidado que al compañero ya se le está yendo la mano —comentó por último, antes de desaparecer por los escalones que llevaban al segundo piso con los dos cubatas recién preparados cogidos en cada mano.   
Horacio estaba embelesado y completamente abstraído en sus pensamientos, pendiente a cada movimiento que hacía Volkov. La valentía propia que trae consigo las grandes cantidades de alcohol en la sangre le hacía preocuparse poco o nada en si el otro se daba cuenta de cómo lo taladraba con la mirada. Es más, Horacio quería que lo notara, quería que se diera de cuenta que, pese a sus intentos de hacer cómo si no existiera, él era capaz de seguir llamando su atención. En eso, Conway empezó a encaminar sus pasos hacia ellos, al igual que Volkov, solo que este último terminó por posarse en el lado contrario de donde estaban ellos. Horacio no pasó eso por alto y le siguió con los ojos descaradamente. Volkov volteó a verlo, en silencio, en un intento por hacerle saber que se estaba dando cuenta, pero entonces el guarda de seguridad se acercó al comisario y empezó a intercambiar palabras con él.   
—Muy bien, supernenas —llamó Conway en voz alta, buscando que los de la terraza del segundo piso se enteraran—. Traer vuestro culo aquí.   
—Míralo, míralo —dijo Gustabo entre dientes, aguantando la risa—, al abuelo ya se le han subido las copas.   
—Y decías de mí, tío… —Horacio dio un trago muy hondo, centrando su atención en todos los policías que se reunían al centro del bar.   
—Eh, que yo no he dicho nada. Vamos —apremió, poniéndose de pie y yendo al encuentro.   
El bar había sido reservado para esa ocasión especial, haciéndose del derecho de admisión con la finalidad de evitar altercados con personas indeseables o miembros de bandas aledañas. Dicha ocasión especial era, en cuestión, una noche de convivencia y buen rollo con los miembros del Cuerpo Nacional de Policía; reunión que terminó por concretarse tras semanas de insistencia y ruegos por parte de los alumnos y oficiales hacia el superintendente con el motivo de reconocer su labor. Había sido duro, pero, finalmente, Conway había cedido después de una tarde con racha exitosa de códigos tres y persecuciones.  
—Vamos a ver —comenzó—¸ que sepáis que si os he dado el privilegio de estar aquí esta noche es porque tenéis un superintendente compasivo y bueno de cojones. Un superintendente empático, ¿vale? ¡Porque no os lo merecéis! —alzó la voz a la vez meneaba el vaso de whisky en torno a su eje vertical, provocando que el líquido ambarino trepara por las paredes del cristal y derramara unas cuantas gotas sobre el dorso de su mano—. Sois por mucho la peor malla que he tenido en mi vida, joder. ¡Así que espero que os pongáis las putas pilas de una vez!  
Caras conocidas como la de Brown, Yuu, Leonidas, entre otros, se llevaban la mano al rostro en un gesto de hartazgo mientras se embutían de golpe los últimos tragos de bebida que quedaban en sus copas. Gustabo seguía con sus risitas contenidas y a Horacio le costaba mantener el equilibrio. De pronto se sintió envuelto en una nebulosa parpadeante, cargada de destellos amarillosos a la vez que el sonido del sintetizador retumbaba de manera estridente en sus oídos. La música pronto se coló en sus extremidades y dejó que sus músculos se abandonaran al ritmo de la melodía. Al cerrar los ojos se encontró navegando en una vorágine que le hizo sentirse el rey del mundo, como si solo estuviese él entre ese montón de gente. Gustabo al principio lo veía con curiosidad, pero no tardo ni dos minutos en sumarse al baile entusiasmado de su compañero, ignorando olímpicamente el discurso de Conway.   
—Shisa maaania, maaaaniaaa atchow[1] —cantaban al unísono, agitando las manos en el aire.   
Los demás, animados por los dos que se divertían y contoneaba en mitad del bar, se sumaron casi al instante, abandonado al superintendente que los miraba con una expresión de circunstancias, propia de quien ya lo ha visto todo en la vida. Volkov se acercó a él, ofreciéndole apartarse a un lugar más tranquilo, pero solo consiguió un gruñido de su parte y terminó por subir a la terraza a encenderse un cigarrillo.  
Horacio meneaba la cadera con una destreza asombrosa, enseñando sus dotes histriónicos de baile mientras Gustabo lo animaba sin dejar de moverse. Todos los alumnos arremolinados alrededor de ellos lo veían con ojos de asombro, incapaces de creer esa coreografía inhumana.  
—Te lo paso, te lo paso, báilatelo Gustabo —anunció antes de descargar sus energías en el otro.  
—Venga, venga —respondía con entusiasmo a la vez que se marcaba unos ademanes escurridizos con los brazos—. Esoooo.  
—Vaya par —se escuchó en algún lugar de la multitud, seguido por un montón de risitas.  
La velada continúo con ánimo y energía, acompañada de temas musicales clásicos y atemporales a la vez. La iluminación del club fue cambiando de acuerdo con el ritmo, esta vez iluminándolo con reflectores en tonos azules y verdes que chocaban con los cristales opacos de los ventanales, dejando impresos destellos sobre el suelo. Después de una hora de baile, Horacio sintió los llamados de la naturaleza y recorrió el entorno buscando los baños. Se estaba meando encima y necesitaba descargar con urgencia todos los litros de cerveza que se había tomado.   
En una de tantas vueltas y movidas por el perímetro de la pista, Horacio distinguió a Volkov recargado sobre la barra, bebiéndose un vaso de lo que adivinó como vodka. Iba vestido un tanto diferente a lo usual, llevaba los mismos pantalones de pinza ajustados, pero en vez de la camisa con la pistolera, ahora vestía un suéter de punto gris con cuello redondo que se enfundaba muy bien a su figura, también calzaba zapatos negros.   
Horacio le examinó de arriba a abajo, grabándose bien cada centímetro del cuerpo de Volkov y en cuanto llegó a su rostro se cruzó con una mirada turbia. Él también le estaba observando. La sorpresa fue inevitable, pero también la satisfacción. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que cruzaron palabras, recientemente la actitud del comisario era más irascible de lo normal y los encuentros dentro de comisaría se habían reducido a una vez por semana si es que tenía suerte. No obstante, continuaba dándose lecturas a sí mismo sobre la paciencia y trataba de no presionarle, concentrándose en su trabajo y en hacer las cosas bien. Pero a ese punto eran innegables los sentimientos que Horacio seguía sintiendo por su superior.   
Se apresuró a los sanitarios y rápidamente entró a uno de los cubículos a orinar. Ahí dentro no se escuchaba más que la música que sonaba a través de los altavoces suspendidos del techo; se distinguía la percusión y la guitarra eléctrica cuyas notas terminaban por ensordecerse con el ruido del aire acondicionado. Mientras, Lou Gramm tomaba fuerzas para entonar el estribillo.   
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me[2]  
Horacio se acercó al lavabo a lavarse las manos, tarareando la canción en voz alta. Y cuando se vio al espejo para valorar su aspecto, más bien desaliñado, pegó un salto al mirar al comisario reflejado en este.  
—Volkov, qué susto —murmuró, llevándose una mano al pecho en un intento por calmar su pulso acelerado.   
—¿Está bien? Le vi algo perdido allá fuera.  
—Sí, es solo el alcohol, nada de qué preocuparse. —Horacio recuperó la compostura y tras acomodarse las mangas de su chaqueta, llevó ambos brazos a su cadera a lo que era su típica pose heroica y con aires de chulería—. ¿Y usted, Volkov? ¿Qué tal está?   
—Algo mareado, no le voy a mentir —sonrió apenas y desvió la mirada por unos segundos hacia la entrada, como si estuviese al pendiente de que nadie apareciera por esa puerta—. El vodka de aquí es… —carraspeó— bueno, dudo de su procedencia.   
—Vale, pues tenga cuidado. Por cierto, se le ve bien esa ropa —Lo señaló de arriba a abajo—, demasiado bien diría yo.   
—Ah… claro. Fue de imprevisto, al superintendente se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de informarme hoy sobre esta reunión.  
—Si le hubiese avisado con tiempo no habría venido, ¿no es así?  
—La verdad es que tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, pero también es cierto que de vez en cuando un tiempo fuera no viene mal.   
—¿Le gusta pasársela bien, eh Volkov? —Dio un paso al frente, acercándose de manera fortuita, pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial. Volkov no se inmuto, sin embargo, su mirada adherida a cada extremidad que movía Horacio delataba el escrutinio con el que lo observaba. El comisario era consciente de cada movimiento que el otro hacía por más insignificante que fuese.   
—Claro, al fin de cuentas todos en la malla somos como una familia.  
—¿Está seguro? —inquirió descaradamente, revelando sus intenciones.   
—No entiendo a qué se refiere…  
—Venga, pues iré a seguir la fiesta con la familia —resolvió, decepcionado—. Nos vemos, Volkov. 

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida, sintiéndose desilusionado, pero diciéndose a sí mismo que al menos lo había intentado. Pero justo al tirar del manillar de la puerta, una mano se ciñó con firmeza a su antebrazo, deteniéndole.   
—H-Horacio —su voz titubeó por primera vez, dejando entrever rastros de inseguridad e inquietud. Al darse cuenta de su impulsividad deshizo el agarre de manera repentina.   
—¿Pasa algo?  
Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, fijando los ojos en los del otro, compartiendo ese infinito a través de sus pupilas cristalinas y ansiosas. La mirada de Volkov decía mucho más de lo que sus labios podrían elaborar y pronto la tensión se rompió cuando este dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. Recargó su costado lánguidamente sobre el azulejo de la pared.   
—Si no me lo dice, yo no lo sabré —susurró Horacio con una voz ronca, casi seductora.   
—Me has estado mirando toda la noche.   
—¿Lo he hecho? —jugueteó un poco, pero la expresión de escepticismo del comisario no lo hizo llegar muy lejos—. Vale, lo he hecho.   
—Me apetece ir a un lugar más tranquilo.   
—Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí.  
—De acuerdo —asintió y pasó al lado de su alumno, franqueándole la puerta para su salida.   
Horacio entreabrió los labios, como si quisiese decir algo, pero al final sus palabras terminaron por desvanecerse en un suspiro. Aturdido por la proposición, atravesó el bar rastreando con la mirada la presencia de Gustabo, la cual no encontró. Los cuerpos sinuosos de los demás policías continuaban aglomerados en el centro del garito, sumergidos en gritos y en una música estridente, totalmente ajenos a cualquier acontecimiento que se presentaba alrededor. Sin embargo, Volkov siempre precavido le había hecho un gesto en señal que se adelantase con el fin de evitar que los vieran salir juntos. Y así lo hizo.  
El aire se sentía frío pero sin llegar a ser helado y notaba algo de brisa húmeda recorrerle el rostro, era el preludio de la llovizna que se acercaba. La luz de las farolas se diluía en el horizonte, dejando a su paso una estela licuada en colores amarillentos y rojizos que terminaban por difuminarse en los nubarrones espesos que se esparcían a través del cielo. Era consciente que ese paisaje tan etéreo no era más que una consecuencia de su estado tan inconveniente.   
Caminó sobre la acera, enfilando sus pies uno frente a otro sobre la línea amarilla que marcaba el borde, y abrió sus brazos en un gesto de recibimiento y liberación. Las gotas se sentían más abundantes y avasalladoras sobre su rostro y un cosquilleo se alojó en su pelvis, mismo que terminó por recorrerle el vientre y el pecho. Era esa sensación de seguridad y poder que se apropiaba de él.   
—¿Qué crees que haces? —El comisario se acercó con un paraguas, cobijándole.  
—Volkov… —dijo casi sin aliento y esbozó una sonrisa—. Soy el puto amo.  
—Pero- —soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que la sonrisa de Horacio se transformó en un gesto de confusión—. Que nos espera un taxi, vamos.   
—Ah...   
—¿Dónde vives?  
—West Mirror Dive.   
—Vale. 

La luz del zaguán parpadeo en cuanto la puerta se abrió de un azote, tras varios intentos Horacio al fin había conseguido atinar la llave dentro de la cerradura. Ambos entraron a pasos agigantados, el mayor deshaciéndose de la chaqueta y desenfundándose la camisa en cuestión de segundos, dejando así su torso al descubierto. Volkov lo recorrió con una mirada lasciva y le acorraló contra el pilar de hormigón que fungía como separación entre la cocina y el comedor. Horacio le tomó del rostro con ambas manos y selló los labios de los dos en un beso lento y húmedo; su lengua tibia se encontró con la del comisario y ambas terminaron en una cadencia obscena que de vez en cuando se veía interrumpida por suspiros y jadeos contenidos.   
Las manos amplias del comisario le corrían los costados en movimientos ondulantes, procurando que cada músculo del abdomen del otro se quedase impregnado en su tacto. Se le antojaba como una forma de posesión, demasiado egoísta que pidió que fuesen a su habitación, a ese lugar más íntimo donde las cuatro paredes estrechas se convertirían en el único testigo de lo que acontecería esa noche.   
Horacio se tiró sobre el colchón de manera ávida y se mordió el labio inferior apenas notó como su acompañante empezaba a deshacerse también de las prendas de ropa. Se desabrochó el cinturón y seguidamente los primeros botones de sus vaqueros, dejando bien claro la invitación a explorar aquel sitio donde una curvatura prominente sobresalía de sus pantalones. Extendió los brazos hacia adelante en un evidente gesto de apremio que Volkov no demoró en captar, pues se posó sobre él en un intento oportuno de cercanía.  
Los latigazos de excitación se extendían por cada una de sus extremidades y su vientre se hundía al sentir cada descarga de placer producto de las caricias recibidas. La esencia de Volkov llegó a sus fosas nasales, era una mezcla de sándalo con almizcle, tan varonil y vehemente como la actitud del comisario mismo. La agudeza de sus sentidos le metió en un vórtice deleitoso del que le era imposible escapar; los dedos ásperos le recorrían el pecho y jugueteaban con sus pezones dejando a su paso pellizcos inofensivos que exprimían gemidos roncos de entre sus labios.   
Su juicio era más bien poco o nulo, y nada tardó en reparar en los deseos impúdicos que se adueñaban de su mente. Volkov lo continuó besando de manera incontrolada, casi violenta, arrebatándole hilos de saliva que desembocaban de forma escurridiza en las comisuras de su boca. Horacio tenía los labios hinchados, enrojecidos, y la erección dentro de sus pantalones comenzaba a tornarse dolorosa.   
El comisario se incorporó para sacarse la ropa interior, mostrando su virilidad a plena merced del crepúsculo y de los ojos hambrientos del que, esa noche, era su amante. Horacio aprovechó el movimiento para darle vuelta a la situación y le tomó por los hombros arrojándole de espaldas a la cama y haciéndose del mando al sentársele encima, no sin antes quitarse los pantalones y cualquier otro rastro de tela que osara a cubrir cualquier pedazo de piel.  
Volkov le acarició las piernas, reptando lentamente hacia sus muslos, todo en un gesto que exhibía admiración por el tonificado y fibroso cuerpo de Horacio, el cual gimió sin pudor al sentir una mano asirse a su miembro y al del otro en un agitado vaivén que se tornó viscoso y chorreante. Los ojos del comisario se transformaron en dos gemas turquesas, casi neones, que se asomaban detrás de la espesa capa de pestañas oscuras que enmarcaban esa mirada intrépida y rebosante de lujuria, misma que no apartaba la puntería de su flanco: los ojos acaramelados y diáfanos de Horacio. Su expresión tan abandonada a la situación le derretía, le fascinaba verlo así, con los párpados entornados y los labios entreabiertos, quejándose, mientras un rubor le recorría las mejillas y los cabellos sudorosos se le pegaban a la frente.   
Horacio detuvo el contacto y se inclinó hacía delante, le besó lentamente para luego depositar su dedo índice y medio en el labio inferior de Volkov, quien, anticipando las intenciones, los lamió pausadamente. El mayor esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y haciendo uso de la mano libre acarició la frente del otro con dulzura. Cuando sus dedos se humedecieron lo suficiente, Horacio se apoyó hacia atrás, alzando las caderas y se los llevó a su entrada, dejando a su paso gemidos distendidos que se fundían con el siseo de las respiraciones entrecortadas. Volkov enroscó su mano alrededor de la pantorrilla de su acompañante, cuya figura se contoneó al ritmo de sus falanges que cada vez se abrían paso de manera concienzuda y voraz. Su brazo izquierdo le servía de apoyo trasero y sus piernas bien abiertas aprisionaban al comisario por los costados, permitiéndole una visión panorámica del acto.   
Las gotitas de lluvia repiqueteaban los cristales de la habitación y las sábanas de la cama habían acabado enredadas en los pies de Volkov, quien, con soltura, masturbaba la extensión de su sexo sin apartar la vista de Horacio explorando su cavidad.   
—Hazlo ya… —su voz grave se transformó en un ronroneo.   
Entonces Horacio obedeció y se mordió el labio. Nuevamente se echó hacia delante hasta que su pecho quedó recargado sobre el de Volkov, mismo que le rodeó la cintura y con la otra mano, poco a poco, fue introduciéndose en sus entrañas. Al principio hizo uso de movimientos sosegados, pausados, y cuando se hubo deslizado entero, exhalo guturalmente al unísono de su acompañante. Besó a Horacio, lamiéndole y mordiéndole los labios, a la vez que le aprehendía contra su cuerpo, reclamando más calidez y profundidad. Las embestidas empezaron a cobrar fuerza y evolucionaron en movimientos furiosos.   
Horacio sentía un hormigueo incesante recorrerle la columna, al mismo tiempo que la pelvis de Volkov se chocaba con fuerza contra sus glúteos. No era capaz de recabar pensamientos lúcidos y concretos, pero aun así sabía que ese ferviente deseo que expiraba por sus poros no era más que producto de la abstinencia prolongada que llevaba. Tenerle dentro de él y dejar que le poseyera de esa manera, hasta ese momento, no había sido más que una fantasía que terminó por desfogar en esa misma habitación.   
Las sensaciones a flor de piel le hacían retorcerse sobre sí mismo y cuando pudo haber recuperado algo de fuerza, decidió tomar el control. Llevó las manos de su amante hasta sus caderas y se posicionó encima de él, dejando por consecuencia que toda la longitud del miembro de Volkov le llenara, eso lo hizo dar un respingo cuando sintió haber encontrado el punto concreto. Se quejó y apoyó las palmas de sus manos bien abiertas sobre el abdomen del otro, comenzando a cabalgarlo sin clemencia. Al principio el comisario, por acto reflejo, se ciñó a sus muñecas debido a la sensación ardiente que le enfundaba. Cada jadeo marcaba el compás de las arremetidas que Horacio se marcaba. Sus cabellos grises caían como cascada por sus sienes, enmarcando su rostro excitado y abandonado a las circunstancias.   
Fueron pocos minutos los que transcurrieron para que se sintieran al borde del clímax. Volkov dio el último empuje, provocando así, que un chorro espeso le llenara y acabara deslizándose por las piernas del otro. Gimió, casi convulsionándose, al sentir el orgasmo viajar a través de su cuerpo. Exhalo fuerte y el cuerpo de Horacio cayó inerte a su lado. Se besaron y con premura el comisario cogió el pene de su acompañante, dando estocadas enérgicas y deslizando el pulgar por la punta, provocando que se retorciera y descargara gemidos ahogados contra sus labios; finalmente eyaculó sobre su mano.   
—Las sábanas… —murmuró Volkov, reparando en los rastros de semen impregnados en las colchas.   
—Hmmm —gimoteó y llevó una mano al rostro del otro. Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluando su aspecto desaliñado después del sexo. Sonrió con satisfacción.  
—Duerme.   
Poco le hacían falta esas palabras, pues Horacio ya estaba al borde del desfallecimiento. Después de una noche intensa, acompañada por litros de alcohol, lo único que le hacía falta era dejarse acoger en los brazos de Morfeo. Y una vez hubo comprobado que se había quedado dormido, Volkov se apresuró a vestirse de nuevo y a revisar su móvil, el cual estaba petado de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Conway preguntándole a dónde coño se había ido.   
Antes de abandonar la estancia, levantó una de las sábanas del suelo y arropó a Horacio, no sin antes acercarle una almohada que, indudablemente, terminó abrazando. Apagó las luces y salió a paso cauteloso, se acomodó como pudo los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro. Por último, cerró la puerta tan despacio que le fue imposible escuchar el ruido del pestillo encajándose en la cerradura.  
—¿Volkov? —una voz le sorprendió por detrás.  
—Gustabo… Buenos días. —saludó, fingiendo naturalidad mientras se apartaba del umbral de la puerta. Su corazón dio un vuelco y por unos momentos se planteó mil escenarios fatalistas que le pusieron muy nervioso.   
—Pero ¿qué hace usted aquí? —Gustabo frunció el ceño, alternando la vista entre la puerta y el comisario.  
—Nada, realmente. ¿Y usted?  
—¿Yo? Que ese cabrón —señaló la casa— me ha dejado tirado. Se fue sin avisar y encima se llevó las llaves del coche. Quiero saber que al menos ha llegado y —se calló de repente, como si hubiese encajado las piezas y una revelación le hubiera iluminado. Sonrió de manera burlesca—. Vale, entiendo.   
—¿De qué habla?  
—Entiendo, entiendo —repitió.  
—Eh… yo me retiro. Qué tenga buen día.   
Volkov aceleró el paso con dirección a la avenida, ignorando cualquier posible respuesta por parte de Gustabo, que, desde luego, se estaba carcajeando a sus espaldas, pues sin disimulo había escuchado esa risa de cachondeo conforme se alejaba de la vivienda. Sintiéndose evidenciado, el sonrojo le subió hasta las orejas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, repasándose el pelo una y otra vez. Trató de maquinar excusas, situaciones que le ayudasen a justificar esa noche, pero nada parecía razonable. Y eso era porque no había nada de razonable en follarse a uno de sus alumnos. Pero también era innegable la tensión que se había acumulado con Horacio al pasar de los meses y el alivio que sentía por haberla liberado, así que si había que asumir las consecuencias, estaba en disposición a hacerlo pues, pese a todo, había valido la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> She’s a maniac, maniac at show. [1]
> 
> “Quiero saber qué es el amor  
>  Quiero que me lo muestres  
>  Quiero sentir lo qué es el amor  
>  Sé que tú puedes enseñármelo” [2]
> 
> Canciones en orden de aparición:  
> I'm so excited - Pointer Sisters  
> Maniac - Michael Sembello  
> I want to know what love is – Foreigner
> 
> La línea temporal de los acontecimientos podría considerarse un AU, pues ocurre antes que Dan y Fred existieran, pero en donde Gustabo y Horacio ya vivían en las casas de Mirror Park. Me pasé por el forro el orden cronológico de la serie, pero así es como me hacía más sentido para esta historia.


End file.
